


Umbono omusha

by santigold96



Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Uthando olungalindelekanga kuwe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864135





	Umbono omusha

I-CERSEI

UCersei ume emphemeni okwesikhashana, ehlanganisa isimangalo ethule ethukile, ethola kunzima ukuqonda ukuthi yini ayeyibona kule khorasi ngezansi. UJaime, umfowabo, isithandwa sakhe, umuntu owayehlala engowakhe ngokuphelele futhi ophelele kuye - ezandleni zomunye wesifazane.

Njengokungathi lesi sidalwa sifanelwe ngisho nayisiqu esithi "owesimame," uCersei wazikhohlisa. Kumele ukuthi uJaime wayesephelelwe ngumqondo. Waqala ukugula ngenkathi ebuka ukwangana kwabo, futhi okubi kakhulu lapho ebona indlela isixuku esasixoxa sihamba ngayo ukuze sibashiye.

Ukuqabulana phakathi kwabo kwagcina kuphelile, futhi bahlukana bemamatheka, uJaime namanje emqinisa izingalo, kubukeka sengathi akakwazi ukumkhulula, njengoba bexoxa ngempi eyayiwinwe kahle kaJaime, bekhuluma bodwa ngokushesha okukhulu, besebenzisa indlela eyimfihlo. sokukhuluma nokuqeda imisho yomunye nomunye njengoba babazana bonke impilo yabo yonke. UCersei wacindezela izindebe zakhe ndawonye, izinyembezi ezishisayo zichitheka izihlathi zakhe. Lokhu bekucishe kube kubi ukwanga.

Ubekade ehamba namanye amadoda uJaime engekho. Amanye amadoda amaningi. Wayengamthethelela fucking lesi sidalwa esibuhlungu. Kepha wayengakaze abuke omunye umuntu ngendlela uJaime ayebuka ngayo lesi silo.

Wayemthanda.

UCersei wagwinya i-bile ngemuva komphimbo wakhe, wafulathela, wagxumela odongeni. Ukushaqeka nokulimazeka kwakhe kuye kwaqala ukuvela komunye umuzwa ohluke kakhulu — ulaka oluvuthayo, oluvuthayo, lubheke kuJaime, lubheke kulo mfokazi osembhedeni womfowabo, futhi uCersei akakwazanga ukuluxosha noma enze sengathi akwenzekanga. Kwezwakala kungathi kunesakhiwo somlilo esiswini sakhe, futhi uma engeke akwazi ukukuqonda lokhu, kungamshisa ephila.

Kwakumelwe kube nohlobo oluthile lwencazelo. UJaime wayengenzi ngokuzithandela kwakhe. Wenqabile ukukholwa ukuthi angazikhethela yedwa. Kufanele abe isiboshwa salona wesifazane. Mhlawumbe ubuciko obumnyama babuhilelekile ngisho, lo wesifazane ulawula ingqondo yakhe futhi athonye nezenzo zakhe.

Ngakho-ke kufanele akhulule umfowabo. UCersei akakwazanga ukumvumela ukuthi ahlupheke ngale ndlela. Ubengamsindisa, njengoba nje ebemusindisile.

UJaime wayehlala emtshela uCersei, imvamisa lapho bebexolana omunye komunye ngemuva kothando, ukuthi bazalwa bendawonye futhi bazokufa bendawonye. Ngokubambisana, ndawonye, ndawonye, wayehlala esho.

Manje bekubonakala sengathi kufanele angeze ukuchibiyela emazwini akhe. Babezalwe bendawonye. Ngelinye ilanga bayofa bendawonye. Ngokudabukisayo bahlukaniswe isikhashana, futhi benza iziboshwa ngezinhlobo ezahlukahlukene zamaketanga.

Kepha manje, emi laphaya epulazini elinganalutho, wafunga ukuthi uzomsindisa. Futhi kungekudala, bendawonye, babezokhululwa.


End file.
